wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabina Cosel/Tom pierwszy/I
Na królewskim zamku w stolicy saskiej jakby wszystko wymarło: cicho było, ponuro i smutno. Noc była jesienna, ale w końcu sierpnia zaledwie gdzieniegdzie liść żółknie na drzewach i rzadko wieją wiatry chłodne, dni bywają weselsze jeszcze, a nocy jasne i ciepłe. Tego wieczora jednak dęło z północy i chmury czarne, poszarpane, długie wlokły się jedna za drugą, a na ołowianym tle, jeśli mignęła gdzie gwiazdka na chwilę, gasła wnet w gęstych obłokach. U Georgenthor, w bramach zamkowych, na dziedzińcach przechadzały się straże milczące. Zwykle jasne okna królewskich mieszkań, z których światła i muzyka buchały ochoczo, stały czarne i zamknięte. A była to rzecz niezwykła za panowania Augusta, zwanego Mocnym, bo pan to był mocen do wszystkiego: łamał podkowy i ludzi, smutek i złą fortunę, a jego nic złamać nie mogło. W całych Niemczech, ba, w całej Europie słynął świetny dwór królewski, przy którym gasły wszystkie inne: nikt go wspaniałością, smakiem wytwornym i rozrzutnością pańską nie przeszedł, nikt mu nawet nie dorównał. W tym roku wszakże August doznał klęski. Szwed mu wydarł elekcyjną polską koronę. Król, zrzucony niemal z tronu, wygnany z królestwa, wrócił na kurfirstowskie gniazdo opłakiwać swe straty, wysypane próżno miliony i srogą niewdzięczność Polaków. Sasi nie mogli pojąć, by tak szlachetnego i miłego pana można było nie uwielbiać i nie dać się zań zabijać. August mniej to jeszcze od nich rozumiał. Wyraz „niewdzięczność” nieodstępnie towarzyszył każdemu Polski wspomnieniu. Wreszcie unikano już nawet mowy o niej, o królu Szwecji i o tych wypadkach, które August Mocny poprawić kiedyś obiecywał sobie. Drezno po powrocie Augusta już się nawet bawić zaczynało, ażeby swego pana rozweselić; tylko tego wieczora tak dziwna cisza zapanowała w zamku. Dlaczego, nikt nie wiedział. Król przecież do żadnego ze swych zamków nie odjechał, w Lipsku jeszcze się jarmark nie rozpoczął. Mówiono nawet w mieście i na dworze, że na przekór Szwedowi August nakaże bale, karuzele i maskarady, aby mu dowieść, że swej chwilowej przegranej nie brał tak bardzo do serca. Rzadcy przechodnie, przesuwający się około zamku ulicami, spoglądali na okna i dziwili się, iż tak wcześnie cisza i ciemność zapanowały u króla. Kto by wszakże, minąwszy bramę wielką i pierwsze podwórze, mógł się wcisnąć na drugie, przekonałby się, iż zamek spał tylko jednym bokiem, a we wnętrzu jego wrzało jeszcze życie. Straże tu nie wpuszczały nikogo. Na pierwszym piętrze, mimo wichru, okna były szeroko poodmykane. Zza obsłon, którymi na pół tylko były okryte, rzęsiste światło jarzące migało, odbite mnóstwem zwierciadeł, a chwilami dobywał się śmiech homeryczny z wnętrza sali, leciał w dziedziniec, przestraszając chodzącą wartę, która słuchać go stawała, i obiwszy się o szare mury powoli słabym obumierał echem. Śmiechom tym towarzyszyły gwary to słabsze to silniejsze, rosnące, przechodzące w mruczenie i milczenie. Nagle, jakby po przebrzmiałej mowie, zrywały się znowu oklaski i znowu huczał śmiech homeryczny, królewski, rozłożysty, purpurowy, śmiech istoty, która się nie lęka, by ją kto posłyszał i drugim, szyderczym odpowiedział śmiechem. Za każdym wybuchem straż, która z halabardą chodziła pod oknami, stawała, żołnierz podnosił oczy do góry, wzdychał i spuszczał je na ziemię. Strasznego coś było w tej uczcie nocnej wśród zamku śpiącego, wśród burzliwego wichru i milczącej stolicy. Tam król się weselił. Od powrotu z Polski takie uczty wieczorne, nietłumne, w gronie kilku poufałych ludzi – nazwijmy ich przyjaciółmi – bywały częstsze niż dawniej. August Mocny, zwyciężony przez dziwacznego, półgłówkiem zwanego, Karola XII, wstydził się oczu pokazywać w licznych zebraniach: zabawy i roztargnienia potrzebował, zbierał więc około siebie ulubieńców kilku. Naówczas przynoszono węgrzyna złocistego, po którego umyślnie słano na Węgry co roku, ustawiano puchary i pili tak aż do dnia, aż do snu, aż do chwili, gdy wszyscy z krzeseł pospadali, a króla Hoffmann pod rękę, śmiejącego się, do łoża odprowadzał. Do tego grona wybranych kapłanów Bachusa magiarskiego niewiele osób było przypuszczonych: poufali tylko i zaufani a ulubieni Augustowi, gdyż król po kilku pucharach dla tych, których nie cierpiał, mówiono, był niebezpiecznym. Siłę miał herkulesową, gniew – olimpijski, a władzę – nieograniczoną. W dnie powszednie, z rana, gdy się pogniewał, oblicze mu tylko zaszło jakby krwawą łuną na chwilę i oczy błysły, i wargi zadrżały, i odwracał się nie patrząc na tego, co go tak rozpłomienił, ale po kielichu niejeden wyleciał oknem i na kamieniach dziedzińca padł, by nie wstać. Tak ludzie mówili. Gniew jego był rzadki, ale jak piorun straszny. W zwykłym życiu nie było łagodniejszego pana ani słodszego, ani łaskawszego dla wszystkich. Uważano nawet, że im kogo mniej znosił, tym dlań uśmiech miał milszy, a w przededniu zaprowadzenia na Königstein, gdzie często dziesiątkami lat faworyci siadywali, August ściskał ich jeszcze jak najlepszych przyjaciół. Tak szlachetna to była natura, pragnąca ludziom los ich osłodzić. A bawić się toć przecie panu potrzeba było koniecznie. Cóż dziwnego, że czasem do zabaw sprowadzano dwa głodne niedźwiedzie, żeby się jadły, lub podpijano dwóch zawziętych nieprzyjaciół, żeby się z sobą gryźli?! Ten rodzaj rozrywki najmilszym był panu, a gdy się dwóch Vitzthumów, Friesenów lub Hoymów zawzięło jeść z sobą po kielichach, śmiał się do rozpuku. Niewinneć to było roztargnienie. Królowi poróżnić ich z sobą przychodziło bardzo łatwo, bo wiedział wszystko: kto się w kim kochał, kto kogo nienawidził, ile mu z kasy wzięto niedozwolonym sposobem, nawet co zamyślał który z dworaków; jeśli nie wiedział, to odgadł. Kto mu to szeptał, donosił, kto zdradzał, próżno sobie łamano głowy. Kończyło się na tym, że nikt tu już nikomu nie wierzył, że się brat obawiał brata, że mąż się krył przed żoną, że ojciec lękał się syna, a król August Mocny śmiał się z tego motłochu! Patrzał z góry na komedię życia, nie gardząc w niej olimpijską rolą Jowisza, Herkulesa i Apollina, wieczorami zaś Bachusa. Tego wieczora właśnie król się czuł tak smutnym i znudzonym, iż wszystkich ministrów, ulubieńców i dworzan postanowił poić i spowiadać, aby się choć trochę rozchmurzyć. W pośrodku oświeconej sali, której jednę ścianę zajmował srebrem i pucharami jaśniejący bufet, z królującą, srebrną, o złotych obręczach, baryłą, długi stół obsiedli towarzysze wybrani królewskich zabaw: przybyli właśnie z Rzymu hrabia Taparel Lagnasco, z Wiednia – Wackerbarth, wreszcie domowi, Watzdorf, którego zwano chłopem z Mansfeldu, Fürstenberg, Imhoff, Friesen. Vitzthum, i Hoym, i niezrównany w żartach, niewyczerpanego dowcipu, zawsze surowy i poważny, a umiejący rozśmieszyć, choćby się na płacz zbierało, Fryderyk Wilhelm baron Kyan. Król siedział z rozpiętą na piersiach suknią i kamizelą, podparty na łokciu i smutny. Piękną jego twarz, zwykle jasną, oblekała jakby mgła nadchodzącego smutku. Wypróżniony kielich stał przed nim. Kilka flasz próżnych świadczyły, że biesiadować nie teraz dopiero poczęto, przecież na twarzy króla nie widać było skutku boskiego napoju. Bursztynowy płyn nie rozzłocił mu ponurych myśli. Dworzanie baraszkowali między sobą, harcując słowy, aby pana rozbawić; nic to nie pomagało: August siedział zamyślony, jakby nie słuchał. A był to stan rzadki u niego, bo chciał roztargnienia i szukał rozrywki. Z ukosa spoglądali nań niespokojni towarzysze. W drugim końcu siedział niepozorny, posępny Kyan i jakby króla prześladować chciał, także się na łokciu sparł, nogi wyciągnął i w sufit patrząc, wzdychał. Był tak smutny, że się wydawał śmiesznym. – Słuchaj – szepnął Fürstenberg, trącając łokciem Wackerbartha (obaj już byli dobrze podchmieleni) – widzisz ty Najjaśniejszego Pana? Źle jest, nie może go dziś nic rozweselić, jedenasta godzina, do tej pory powinien by już być w różowym humorze. Nasza wina. – Jam tu gość – odparł Wackerbarth ruszając ramionami – to nie moja rzecz. Wyście, znając go lepiej, środki skuteczniejsze obmyślić powinni. – Znudził się Lubomirską, oczywista rzecz – dodał z boku Taparel. – Nie, bo przyznam ci się, że i tych Szwedów strawić trudno – szepnął po cichuteńku Wackerbarth. – Ja mu się nie dziwię. – Eh, eh! Szwedów! Zapomnieliśmy tymczasem; pobije ich tam za nas kto inny, mamy pewność, my przyjdziem tylko zbierać owoce – począł, trącając w kielich, Fürstenberg. – Nie zwedy go gryzą, ale już Lubomirskiej ma dosyć. Trzeba mu inną znaleźć. – Czyż o to trudno? – szepnął, ramionami ruszając, Wackerbarth. – Ano, trzeba wam było znowu w Wiedniu drugą Esterlę wyszukać! – rozśmiał się Lagnasco. I poczęli szeptać tak cicho, że ich już słychać nie było, bo król zdawał się przebudzać jakby ze snu i wodził oczyma po swych towarzyszach, aż wzrok jego padł na tragicznie rozpartego barona Kyan i król parsknął homerycznym śmiechem. Nie potrzeba było więcej, ażeby cała sala za nim powtórzyła śmiech echem, choć połowa współbiesiadników wcale nie wiedziała, z czego najjaśniejszy pan rozśmiać się raczył. Jeden Kyan się nie ruszył, nie drgnął. – Kyan! – krzyknął król. – Co ci jest? Czy cię kochanka zdradziła? Czyś goły? Czy ci nieprzyjaciel wpił się do boku? Wyglądasz jak Prometeusz, któremu niewidzialny sęp szarpie wątrobę! Kyan odwrócił się jak drewniana lalka i westchnął straszliwie. Stojący koło niego kandelabr o sześciu świecach do połowy zgasł od tego westchnienia i dym świec rozszedł się po sali. – Kyan, co ci jest? – zapytał król. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odparł baron – osobiście nie jest mi nic. Nie jestem ani głodny, ani zakochany, ani dłużny, ani zazdrosny, ale rozpacz mnie morduje. – Cóż się stało? Mów! – począł król. – Nad nieszczęśliwym losem najukochańszego naszego monarchy boleję! – odparł poważnie Kyan. – Tak jest! Urodzony do szczęścia, z bożym obliczem, z herkulesową siłą, z sercem wspaniałym, z męstwem niezłomnym, stworzony, aby świat ci, u stóp leżąc, służył, nie masz nic. – Tak, to prawda – rzekł August chmurząc brew. – Piętnastu nas tu siedzi i rozbawić cię nie umiemy. Kochanki cię zdradzają i starzeją się, wino kwaśnieje, pieniądze ci kradną, a gdy wieczorem rad byś odetchnąć w wesołym kółku, przynoszą ci wierni poddani twarze grobowe. Nie powinnaż mnie, co cię kocham, rozpacz porywać?! August się uśmiechnął, ręką drżącą pochwycił puchar i stuknął nim o stół. Zza kredensu wybiegły dwa karły jak jeden i stanęły przed królem. – Słuchaj, Tramm – zawołał August – każ podać gąsior ambrozji! Kyana robię podczaszym. Wino, któreśmy pili, podprawione było wodą. Ambrozją zwał się węgrzyn królewski, który Zichy sam dla Augusta z najlepszych winogron nie wyciskanych robić kazał. Było to wino nad wina, niby syrop ciągnące się, zdradziecko słodkie i łagodne, a mogące powalić olbrzyma. Tramm z towarzyszem znikli, a po chwili ukazał się czarny Murzyn we wschodniej odzieży, na srebrnej tacy niosący gąsior ogromny. Wszyscy wstali i witali go pokłonem, król spoglądał. – Kyan, gospodaruj! – zawołał. Kyan wstał. Karły niosły na drugiej tacy kieliszki, ale te się nie podobały podczaszemu: szepnął im coś i małymi kroczkami za bufet pobiegli, a po chwilce zjawili się z nowym szkłem różnego kalibru. Z powagą urzędnika, który zna ważność zleconych sobie obowiązków, Kyan jął się ustawiać kielichy. W środku stał piękny, smukły, przyzwoitej objętości, królewski; dokoła wieńcem otaczały go nieco mniejsze, ministerialne kielichy, poza nimi drobniejszych rozmiarów, jak na żart, niby naparstki w znacznej liczbie cisnęły się kieliszeczki śmieszne. Wszyscy patrzeli ciekawie. Kyan powoli ujął gąsior ogromny, aby w nim nie poruszyć osadów, i ostrożnie nalewać zaczął. Napełnił najprzód wszystkie drobne. Niewiele one na pozór brały, ale ich był lik tak znaczny, że nim wszystkie ponalewał, gąsior się bardzo opróżnił. Kolej szła na ministerialne. Wśród powszechnego milczenia podczaszy sumiennie i te wszystkie nalał spełna. W gąsiorze ubywało, ubywało i gdy przyszło nalać kielich królewski, wina zabrakło. Kilka kropel z mętami wlał Kyan do niego, stanął i spojrzał na Augusta. – A, dobry z waćpana podczaszy! – rozśmiał się król. – Dla ciebie ja jestem ostatnim. Cóż to ma znaczyć? Śmieli się otaczający. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odezwał się, stawiając opróżniony gąsior na stole Kyan, który wcale nie stracił przytomności i humoru – jest to przecie nie nowina, ale rzecz powszednia: com ja tu zrobił z winem, twoi ministrowie robią co dzień z dochodami państwa. Najprzód sobie każdy mały urzędniczek swoję kieszeń nalewa, potem starszyzna o sobie pamięta, a gdy przyjdzie królewski puchar, tylko męty pozostały. Król uderzył w dłonie, patrząc szydersko po przytomnych. – Kyan! Twoje zdrowie! Przypowieść Ezopa godna. Ale niechże dla mnie drugi gąsior podadzą! Murzyn niósł już na tacy ambrozję. Śmieli się wszyscy, bo król się śmiał, ale jakoś kwaśno: z ukosa spoglądano na Kyana, który najmniejszy kieliszeczek wziął i zdrowie Herkulesa saskiego okrzyknął. Padli wszyscy podchmieleni na kolana, hałas powstał ogromny, kielichy podniosły się do góry. Król swój kielich ku baronowi wypił i postawił. – Mówmy o czym innym! – zawołał. Fürstenberg wstał. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – rzekł – godzina nadchodzi, w której o niczym innym mówić się nie godzi, tylko o tym, co dniowi i nocy króluje – o kobietach. – Doskonale – poparł król – każdy niech swoją kochankę opisze. Fürstenberg zaczyna. Szydersko uśmiechając się, wymówił król te słowa. Po twarzy Fürstenberga przebiegł grymas. – Dane mi pierwszeństwo – odezwał się młody towarzysz króla i ulubieniec – dowodzi tylko, że przed okiem argusowym naszego Najjaśniejszego Pana nic się ukryć nie zdoła. Zna mnie, kłamać mu nie potrafię, i wystawia na upokorzenie. Najjaśniejszy Panie – dodał, ręce składając, Fürstenberg – proszę o uwolnienie mnie od wizerunku kochanki. – Nie, nie! – poczęto dokoła. – Portret być może bez podpisu, jeśli osoba ukrytą być musi, ale rozkaz Pana święty i nieodwołalny. Maluj, Fürstenberg! Wszyscy po trosze wiedzieli, dlaczego tak nieochoczo brał się do opisu młodzieniec. Była to chwila krytyczna w jego życiu, udawał bowiem wielką miłość dla przeszło czterdziestoletniej wdowy po jednym z Friesenów, która słynęła z tego, że spod różu i bielidła twarzy jej widać nie było. Wdowa była bogata, Fürstenberg właśnie grosza potrzebny. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że się z nią nie ożeni, a jednak na balach dworskich, na maskaradach, w przejażdżkach ciągnęła go za swym wozem. Gdy się Fürstenberg ociągał, naglić tak i tupać poczęto, iż król nakazać musiał milczenie i wskazując na Fürstenberga, powtórzył: – Nie ma litości, maluj tę malowaną kochankę, której palisz ofiary. Dla nabrania odwagi młody roztrzepaniec wychylił swój kielich do dna. – Kochanka moja jest najpiękniejszą w świecie – zawołał – możeż mi kto zaprzeczyć, znaż kto, co się ukrywa pod tą maską, którą dla śmiertelników oczu nakłada?! Moja kochanka należy do bóstwa, bo jej jednej nie zagraża to, co wszystkim innym! Piękność jej dojrzała, jaką jest, pozostanie na zawsze. Ząb czasu skruszy się o marmurowe jej kształty. Śmiech mu przerwał. Obok niego siedział Adolf Hoym. Mężczyzna był pięknie zbudowany, ale twarzy niemiłego wyrazu. Małe jego oczki, świdrujące, gdy się w człowieka wpatrywał, cechowała przenikliwość jakaś trwożna. Zbladły i wyżółkły, w tej chwili dopiero po ambrozji nieco rumieńca nabierał. Hoym słynął z donżuaństwa, ale jego miłostki od lat kilku były tak tajemnicze i skryte, że już myślano, że się ustatkował. Chodziły wieści, iż się ożenił, ale żona jego nie pokazywała się nigdzie, nie widział jej nikt: siedziała podobno na wsi. Hoym, który miał słabszą od innych głowę, a był już zmęczony, przez dni kilka dotrzymując królowi w nocnych jego biesiadach, widocznie był mocno napity. Poznać to było łatwo po mimowolnych głowy jego ruchach, po wysileniach, z jakimi dźwigał ręce ociężałe, po uśmiechu ust krzywym, po przymykających się powiekach i całej postawie zdradzającej, że sobą władać przestał. Była to najmilsza gratka dla króla i jego towarzyszów ministra od akcyzy schwytać w takim stanie ubłogosławionym, gdy rozum języka powstrzymać nie może. – Kolej na Hoyma – rzekł król. – Hoym – dodał – znasz mnie, nie ma wymówki. Wiemy wszyscy, żeś wielkim znawcą i wielbicielem wdzięków niewieścich, że bez miłości żyć nie możesz. Poza te ściany nie wychodzi nic. Spowiadaj się! Hoym głową na wszystkie strony wykręcał, a ręką z próżnym bawił się kielichem. Hę, hę! – zaśmiał się. Z cicha nalał mu wina Kyan. Minister machinalnie podniósł kielich do ust i wypił z tą bezrozumną chciwością, właściwą już napitym, których szatańskie pali pragnienie. Lice mu zaszło purpurą. – Hę, hę! – począł bełkocząc. – Chcecie wiedzieć, jak wygląda moja kochanka, ale ja, mili panowie, nie mam i nie potrzebuję mieć kochanki, bo mam za żonę boginią! Rozśmieli się wszyscy chórem, król tylko ciekawie, poważnie wpatrując się w niego, słuchał. – Śmiejcie się – mówił Hoym – kto jej nie widział, ten nie widział Wenery, a myślę, że i Wenus obok niej wydałaby się praczką z przedmieścia. Mogęż ja ją opisać? W jednym jej oku czarnym jest tyle potęgi i wdzięku, iż żaden śmiertelny oprzeć mu się nie potrafi. Postać jej Praksytelesa dłuto by zawstydziła, na jej uśmiech nie ma wyrazu, ale to bóstwo surowe i straszne i ten uśmiech nie rozkwita co dzień. Kiwali głowami przytomni niedowierzająco, Hoym chciał przerwać, król uderzył o stół. – Opiszże ją lepiej: to są westchnienia, nie obrazy. – Któż opisze doskonałość! – dodał Hoym z podniesionymi w sufit oczyma. – Wszystkie piękności ma, a żadnej wady. – Gotówem uwierzyć, że piękna – zawołał Lagnasco – jeśli niestały Hoym od trzech lat się w niej kocha i po cudzych kniejach nie poluje. – Przesadza! Pijany jest! – przerwał Fürstenberg. – Jak to, piękniejsza od księżnej Teschen? Hoym ruszył ramionami, trwożliwym okiem mierząc króla, ale król rzekł spokojnie: – Tu nie ma innych względów nad prawdę. Piękniejsza od Lubomirskiej? – Najjaśniejszy Panie – krzyknął, unosząc się, Hoym – księżna jest kobietą piękną, a moja żona jest boginią! Na całym dworze, w całym mieście, w całej Saksonii, w Europie – drugiej takiej nie ma! Śmiechem ogromnym, olbrzymim, szalonym zabrzmiała sala. – Jaki zabawny Hoym pijany! – Jaka pocieszna akcyza pijana! – Co za nieoszacowany człowiek! Król się nie śmiał, Hoym widocznie był pod wpływem ambrozji i zapominał się, gdzie był i przed kim to mówił. – Śmiejcie się! – zawołał. – Znacie mnie przecie wszyscy, sami mnie donżuanem nazywacie. Oddajecie mi tę sprawiedliwość, że na piękności niewieściej nikt się lepiej nie zna nade mnie. Dlaczegóż bym miał kłamać? To bóstwo, nie kobieta! Dość jednego jej oka, aby w najzimniejszym łonie pożar zapaliło; jej uśmiech... To mówiąc, spojrzał mimowolnie na króla. Wyraz twarzy Augusta, chciwie słuchającego wykrzykników i śledzącego każde jego słowo, przeraził go tak, że niemal się z trwogi wytrzeźwił. Rad by był się cofnął, lecz nie mógł sobie zadać kłamu i jak stężały zamilkł pobladłszy. Próżno śmiechami i wywoływaniami starano się go zmusić, by szedł dalej. Hoym ze strachu oprzytomniał, ręka jego machinalnie obejmowała kielich, ale oczy trzymał wlepione w ziemię i zamyślił się dziwnie. Na znak króla Kyan nalał mu ambrozji, stuknięto w kielichy. – Piliśmy boskiego naszego Herkulesa zdrowie!– zawołał Fürstenberg. – Teraz zdrowie Najjaśniejszego Apolina naszego. Niektórzy pili na klęczkach, inni stojąc. Hoym wstał chwiejąc się i musiał oprzeć się o stół. Skutek wina, który na chwilę trwoga zawiesiła, powracał. W głowie mu się kręciło, wypił duszkiem. Poza krzesłem królewskim stał Fürstenberg, którego król „Fürstchen” przez pieszczotę nazywał i w swych miłosnych wycieczkach zwykle za towarzysza miewał. Apollo odwrócił się ku niemu: – Fürstchen – rzekł cicho – akcyza nie kłamie, od lat kilku zamyka i tai się ze swym skarbem. Trzeba go zmusić, aby nam ją pokazał. Użyj takich środków, jakich chcesz; niech kosztuje najdrożej, ale ją trzeba widzieć. Fürst się uśmiechnął, szło to bardzo i jemu, i innym na rękę. Panująca dotąd królewska kochanka, en titre, księżna Teschen, miała przeciwko sobie wszystkich przyjaciół obalonego przez nią wielkiego kanclerza Beichlinga, po którego upadku pałac na Pirnajskiej ulicy odziedziczyła, a Fürstenberg, choć w swoim czasie służył Lubomirskiej przeciwko innym paniom, dobijającym się serca króla, gotów był Augustowi służyć przeciw wszystkim w świecie. Piękność Lubomirskiej niezbyt świetna, nieco przekwitająca, jej pańskie obejście i ton zaczynały nudzić króla, który wolał rezolutniejsze, śmielsze, żywsze charaktery w kochankach. Fürstenberg odgadł to wszystko z wejrzenia i mowy króla. W jednej chwili odskoczył od jego krzesła i znalazł się poufale wsparty o poręcz Hoyma, nachylony do jego ucha. – Kochana akcyzo! – zawołał głośno. – Wstyd mi za ciebie, kłamałeś bezwstydnie, i to wobec Króla Jegomości; żartowałeś sobie z nas i z niego. Przypuszczam chętnie, że żona takiego łotra, jak ty, i kobieciarza nie może być koczkodanem, ale do Wenery i bogini, a nawet do księżnej Teschen ją porównywać – to były żarty! Hoymowi znowu wino grało w głowie. – Com mówił – rzekł z gniewem – to była prawda! Tausend Donnerwetter! Potz und Blitz! Śmiano się z rubasznego wykrzyku, ale przy biesiadzie poufałej król wszystko przebaczał. Po pijanemu prości śmiertelnicy chwytali go za szyję i całowali, nie lękając się, by ich Goliat zdusił w objęciach. – Stawię tysiąc dukatów w zakład, o – krzyknął Fürstenberg – że żona twoja od innych dam dworu piękniejszą być nie może! Hoymowi dolewano wina, akcyza piła z rozpaczy. – Trzymam zakład! – zgrzytnął zębami blady i pijany. – Trzymam. – Sędzią... ja będę sędzią! A sądu zwlekać się nie godzi – wyciągając rękę dodał August. – Hoym natychmiast sprowadzi tu żonę i na pierwszym balu u królowej ją przedstawi. – Hoym, pisz! Kurier królewski powiezie list do Laubegast – dodał ktoś z boku. – Pisz list natychmiast! – zaczęto znowu wołać ze wszystkich stron. W jednej chwili podsunięto mu papier, Fürstenberg gwałtem wcisnął pióro, król wzrokiem naglił do wykonania. Nieszczęśliwy Hoym, w którym chwilami odzywała się trwoga mężowska i pamięć zalotności królewskiej, sam nie wiedział, jak dyktowany mu rozkaz przybycia do Drezna żonie napisał, i w mgnieniu oka wyrwano mu go z rąk. Ktoś po schodach zbiegł w dziedzińce, aby królewski posłaniec natychmiast z nim do Laubegast wyruszył. – Fürstenberg – szepnął August – ja widzę po Hoymie, że jeśli się wytrzeźwi dziś, rozkaz odwoła. Trzeba go spoić na śmierć, by nogą ani ręką nie ruszył. – Jest już tak pijany, że się o życie jego lękam – dodał książę. – A ja nie – spokojnie rzekł król – czyżby już Hoyma nikt w świecie zastąpić nie był w stanie? A taki byśmy mu pyszny z mnóstwem palm i wieńców pogrzeb sprawili! Uśmieszek króla tak podziałał, iż koło Hoyma kółko się skupiło z kielichami. Wyzywano go, wymyślano toasty, dolewano ambrozję różnymi, z flaszek podstawianych kryjomo dobywanymi, płynami i w pół godziny Hoym blady jak trup, z głową zwieszoną, z usty okropnie otwartymi spał leżąc na stole. Hajducy królewscy na dany znak ponieśli go do łóżka. Dla ostrożności wszakże raczej niż z troskliwości o zdrowie, zamiast w lektyce odnieść go do domu na Pirnajską ulicę, położono go w jednym z gabinetów królewskich i dodano na wartę Cojanusa olbrzyma, który miał rozkaz nie puszczać go do domu, gdyby się obudził. Hoym jednak, wcale się nie przebudziwszy i stękając tylko przez sen ciężko, bezprzytomny przeleżał do rana. Na sali po wyniesieniu tego trupa rozpoczęła się dopiero bachanalia, przy zamkniętych drzwiach, w ciaśniejszym kółku, której świadkami były tylko zwierciadła sali. Król był w najpiękniejszym humorze, a promienistość tego oblicza odbijała się na twarzach dworzan jego. Już się miało dobrze na brzask, gdy dwaj hajducy nareszcie ostatniego ze wszystkich i Augusta Mocnego jak dziecię do łóżka zanieśli. Zarzucicie mi przesadę w obrazie! Niestety! Wszystkie jego rysy aż do najdrobniejszych są prawdziwe! Fürstenberg został sam na ruinach, prawie zupełnie trzeźwy, zdjął perukę tylko, aby ochłodzić głowę, i zamyślił się głęboko, mówiąc do siebie: – Będziemy tedy mieli nowe panowanie. Lubomirska nadto się też wdawała w politykę, mogła opanować króla... Na co mu rozumna kochanka? Niech go tylko bawi i kocha! To jej powołanie. Zobaczymy Hoymowę... Hrabina Cosel 01 01